Recollections of a Distant Past
by TakeToTheStars15
Summary: Lucia has no idea as to who she is, where she's from, or what she is. She only remembers the night she met the Undertaker. The Undertaker found Lucia wandering the streets of London bloodied, battered and bruised. He was curious about the little anomaly he had found, little did he know he was getting much more than he bargained for. I do not own Kuroshitsuji! I only own my OC!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I wondered the empty streets staring blankly at nothing at all. The moon was out, casting shadows down across the cobblestone street, the wind howled, my fiery red hair blowing out behind me. Where was I? Why was I here? Who am I? Blood covered my clothes and my body, pain was the only feeling I had. I felt nothing else.

"Need not fear little kitten, I shall protect you." A voice called out of the darkness followed by a hysterical laugh.

I stopped walking and looked around, "Who's there?" I called out.

A man walked out of the shadows, he was clothes completely in black making his otherworldly silver hair stand out even more in the black backdrop of the night.

"They call me the bringer of death…" And then everything went black.

~~~ Undertaker's P.O.V~~~

Her eyes fluttered closed and she went to fall to the ground, however I caught her in my arms. She felt so fragile, she looked so broken. What happened to her? I brushed a strand of red hair out of her face and picked her up, holding her close to me.

"It'll be okay love." I whispered as I took her back to my shop.

As I sat her down on the coffin table, I thought back to when I was watching her roam through the streets. She was like a robot. Not a hint of emotion passed her face.

I cleaned up the blood and bandaged her wounds. She looked peaceful, I scooped her up and took her to my room and laid her down.

"Good night kitten."

I awoke with a start, everything was disoriented, and nothing looked familiar. My body was sore, but I had no idea why. I looked down and saw that I was covered in bandages. What happened to me? I couldn't remember a thing. I jumped out of the bed, my heart beating rapidly in my chest. I crept into the hallway walking along the wall's shadows, willing myself to be invisible. I turned a corner and saw a man sitting at a counter, his silver hair cascading down his back. And though I couldn't remember the night before I knew this was the man that had brought me here.

I walked up behind him, holding my breath. As I was about to pounce on him, he turned around and caught me by my waist.

"Now, now little kitten. No need for violence." He said with a chuckle. I immediately began to fight against him.

"Unhand me!" I yelled at him, he only laughed more at me.

"So you do have a voice?" He asked in mock shock, only proving to enrage me more. After I realized that it was no use I calmed down staring up at him.

"Are you done throwing a tantrum now?" He asked gently letting go of me.

"Yes…" I said with a sigh.

"Now sit and I will get us some tea and then we can try to find out more about one another." He said smiling his creepy grin.

I sat down at a table, which was a coffin, and the seats looked to be made out of coffins as well. What was with this guy? Not that I had room to talk, I didn't even know who I was to begin with…

The man walked back in with a tray, he set it down as he sat down in front of me.

"Now tell me Kitten, where are you from?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I mean exactly what I say. I don't know where I'm from, I don't know who I am! It feels as if I've been walking around in a daze with no recollection of anything! That was until I met you last night. That was the first time I've ever felt anything close to human!" I was shocked with my sudden outburst and I clamped my hand over my mouth.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't meant to outburst like that." I said looking down.

"It's okay Kitten. So you don't even know your name?" He asked. I shook my head.

"I'm sorry." He said and he sounded actually sincere and apologetic.

"It's okay." I said with a small smile.

"I'll just call you Kitten. It suits you." He said as he leaned over and ruffled my hair.

"Hey, don't do that!" I growled playfully, he only laughed.

"So tell me more about you? What's your name?" I asked taking a sip of the tea he had brought out.

"People call me the Undertaker. And as I'm sure you can assume by looking around I'm a mortician." I looked around his shop, hardly any light got in, but it didn't feel dark, it felt cozy. Jars lined the shelves containing different substances and organs, coffin's laid against the walls, and skull decorations were scattered about.

"Hm. So I see."

There was a moment of silence but suddenly the door opened and a young boy, dressed royally and a butler came walking in. Also with them was a woman dressed completely in red and her butler who every five minutes threatened to end his own life. There was also a china man and a very attractive Chinese lady with them.

"Ah. Sir Phantomhive, and the entire crew. How lovely it is to see you! To what do I owe the pleasure?" The Undertaker said with a chuckle.

I stood up and excused myself, but kept close enough to where I could still hear the conversation, "What is it you need?" The Undertaker asked.

"Have you been hearing of Jack the Ripper? The man who has been mutilating women here recently?" The young boy asked, he looked like he couldn't be older than 13, but he spoke with such authority.

"Ah, yes. The poor dears. Their bodies mutilated to the point where they are hardly even recognizable. The female organs have also been taken out, rather unprofessionally I might add." He said with a tsk.

"May I inquire as to who that young woman was? The one who was sitting with you at the table?" A deeper, more suave voice asked, who I assumed belonged to the butler.

"Oh, I found her wandering the streets last night like a ghost. She has no idea who she is. Poor doll." I blushed at his pet nicknames for me.

"She seemed different. Something was… off about her." The butler said.

"Sebastian. Quit talking, let's go." The young boy said.

"Yes my lord." Sebastian said.

"Remember Undertaker, keep a look out!" The boy called behind him before walking out of the door.

Once they had left I walked back into the room where the Undertaker was, "Who were those people?" I asked curiously.

"That was Master Ciel Phantomhive and his butler Sebastian Michales. What an odd pair."

"Indeed. The butler seemed weird, there was something different about him." I couldn't quite place my kind on it, but it was almost as if he was familiar to me.

Suddenly my vision flashed, and I staggered over, searching for something to grip onto, I knocked over jars and other objects as I went falling to the floor. But before I could hit the ground I felt arms wrap around me and support me, but the pain was steadily rising.

"Kitten are you okay?" I could faintly hear the Undertaker's voice, but I couldn't see him.

I let out an agonized whimper as more pain shot through me like fire.

"Hold on! Don't worry, it'll be okay!" The Undertaker's voice was growing distant, and total darkness encased me, leaving me cold and alone once more.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Kuroshitsuji, I am not awesome enough to make something so amazing. So Yana Toboso gets all the credit. I only own my OC. XOXO Enjoy!**

Undertaker's P.O.V

I quickly took Kitten and set her atop the table, she was as cold as ice yet she was sweating as if she was on fire. She kept crying out in pain, whimpering, I watched in a state of shock as wounds began appearing on her body by themselves, as if something internally was hurting her. I put pressure on the bleeding wounds hoping that the bleeding would stop, but it just kept gushing out, soaking her white gown she was wearing. I didn't know what was happening, but suddenly it all stopped. She became deathly still, she looked like a corpse.

"Kitten?" I called softly leaning over her still form.

Her eyes suddenly popped open and she grabbed my arm in a death grip, she was breathing heavily, her eyes clouded in a mist.

"Kitten?"

She suddenly fell forward fast asleep in my arms. Her wounds regenerated and healed and it looked like she would be okay. But still, what happened? I picked her up and laid her back in bed, looking at her for a moment before turning away and walking back into the main room.

Even in my years as a shinigami I had never seen something quite like that before, it was like something was triggered inside her and it sent her spiraling.

I picked up a few ancient text books and began reading.

~~~ Lucia's P.O.V~~~

_Everything was black, but  
it felt like my body was being torn to pieces, being burned inside a furnace in Hell._

_"You are mine!" A voice said to me in the darkness, they sounded familiar but I could quite place where I had heard them from before._

_"What do you want?" I managed to get out in between gasps of pain._

_"I was your heart, soul, and body!" The voices were mixed together and two pairs of eyes appeared through the darkness, a pair a deep gold, the other pair was brilliant fuchsia. _

I sat up breathing heavily looking around, the room was dim except for a burning candle lamp beside the bed. I couldn't remember what had happened, or how I had ended up where I was. I stood up carefully wobbling as I walked through the halls into the main room. The Undertaker turned around and once he saw me he stood up and rushed over to me.

"Kitten! You're awake!" The Undertaker exclaimed as he brought me into a bone crushing hug.

"U-Undertaker?" I was confused by his sudden display of affection.

"I'm glad you're alright." He said with a smile, but I could see the fatigue in his features, he looked exhausted. I looked over to his desk where tons of books were lying open and scattered about.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I don't know Kitten. You just fell forward and passed out, but you were cold as ice, and wounds were appearing on your skin from nowhere, it lasted only five minutes but it was so scary. And once it all stopped your wounds healed on their own, it was something I had never seen before. I've been trying to figure out what it was, as you can see." He said with a chuckle motioning to all of his books.

As he said this I was still trying to process everything he had said. I was trying to think back to what had happened, what had triggered such an episode. I just remember that Sebastian and Ciel had come into the shop and talked to the Undertaker, I don't know why but whenever I was thinking about Sebastian and how he felt familiar to me, it triggered something inside of me.

I sat down and ran a hand through my hair, thinking about what the Undertaker had said, he stood up and made me a cup of tea, setting it down in front of me.

"I'm sorry, I know that's a lot to take in. It'll be okay though. We'll figure this out together, don't you worry." The Undertaker said as he set a pale, cold hand on top of mine.

I smiled at him, "Thank you. For everything."

Our moment was interrupted by the ringing of the bell on the front door. In walked Sebastian and Ciel Phantomhive. I tensed up as I saw Sebastian, his crimson eyes boring into my deep green ones. His smirk grew as he saw me and my heart sped up. I stood up and moved to stand behind the Undertaker, putting distance between Sebastian and me.

"Ah, Master Ciel. What brings you to my shop?" The Undertaker asked with a smile.

"I'd like to ask help of you and your new friend here." Ciel said, his eyes flicking over to me then back to the Undertaker.

"Hm. It depends on what you need help with."

"We need help luring out Jack the Ripper. And we want your friend to be the bait." Ciel said, acting like it was not a big deal at all.

"What makes you think that I would let you use her like that?" The Undertaker asked in outrage.

"We will make it worth your while. And we promise that no harm will come to her. You have my word on it." Sebastian said bowing with a hand over his heart. I didn't know if his heart was true, but I wanted to help, to prove my worth.

"I'll help." I said in a small voice, stepping out from behind the Undertaker, holding my head high.

"Kitten? Are you sure you want to do this? It's dangerous, you could get seriously hurt! Jack the Ripper is not a force to be trifled with." The Undertaker said as he turned around to look at me.

"Don't worry, it will be alright Undertaker. You'll be there too." I said with a smile.

"Okay. If you really think you will be alright. When are you wanting to put this plan into action?" The Undertaker asked turning back to Ciel and Sebastian.

"Tonight actually." Sebastian said putting a case on top of the counter. "This has the clothes she need to wear tonight. Dress her up nicely Undertaker, like you do with all your patients and then bring her to the alley next to the Hand Maiden Bar." Sebastian said with a grin that rivalled that of the Cheshire cat.

"Okay. Will we be there at 11:00. Now go." The Undertaker said, a serious tone to him, different than that of his usual carefree tone.

Ciel nodded and then he and Sebastian left, as soon as the door shut Undertaker turned to me, "What are you thinking Kitten?" He said in a soft voice as he grabbed my wrists and brought me closer to him.

"I want to show that I can do something. That I'm not useless." I said in an exasperated tone.

"Okay, I understand. I promise I won't let anything happen to you." He said with a genuine smile.

"Thank you."

"Now, let's get started." He said with a maniacal laugh.

I stood leaning over the bed, fighting to breathe properly. My waist was being squeezed tighter and tighter by the corset that Undertaker was forcing me into.

"This hurts. I can't breathe." I said in pain.

"It'll be okay love. Almost done." He said as he finished the final lacings.

He stepped back and walked me in front of the mirror. The corset was dark blue lace, trimmed with black ribbon. The rest of the dress was black and sleek accentuating my curves even more. I sat down and let Undertaker get to work with my hair that was long enough that it reached my butt. He tied half of it up in an elegant bun and then let the rest of the waves hang loosely. He did my eyes in a dark grey smoky eye making the green stand out even more giving me an exotic look.

"There, all done." He said with a proud grin.

"Wow Undertaker. How are you so good with hair and makeup?" I asked in amazement, I didn't even really look like the same person.

"Well, in being a mortician I have to be able to doctor up the bodies and make them look pretty again."

I stood up and turned to him, "Let's go, it's 10:30." I said determined.

The Undertaker offered me his arm and I took it, "It's only proper I escort a lady." He said with a smile.

"Such a gentleman." I said with a blush.

As we left the shop, I felt my heart begin to pound, and nervousness set in on my stomach, like a hurricane of butterflies had been unleashed. I wouldn't lie, I was a little scared.


	3. Chapter 3

As we walked the dark streets of London I couldn't help but walk closer to the Undertaker, I didn't necessarily like the way people were staring at me. The bars and streets were filled with drunks and prostitutes mingling about, filling the air with the stench of cigars and hard liquor. As we approached the Hand Maiden's Bar we saw Sebastian and Ciel leaning against the wall.

"Hello Master Ciel." I said bowing slightly.

"Hello. I don't know your name." He said in his usual bored voice.

"Um, I don't really know my name either. But just call me Kitten, it's the name Undertaker has given me." I said with a sheepish laugh.

"Okay, well Sebastian and I will be on top of the roof, we need you to lure out Jack the Ripper and if he asks you to follow him, then go with him, we promise you will not be harmed." Ciel said as he and Sebastian began to walk away.

"Well, wait! What am I to do?" I called out, but they either didn't hear me or ignored me.

"Just be beautiful like you always are." The undertaker whispered to me as he walked away.

A deep blush crept into my cheeks and I looked around, suddenly unsure of what to do. I was a sheep among a pack of wolves simply waiting for one of them to attack. I began walking along the road, swinging my hips and putting my curves to my advantage. Men called out to me and whistled but none of them pursued me.

"You are such a beautiful gem. Such passionate red hair and alluring green eyes." A voice called from the shadows.

I turned and looked down the alley way, I could barely make out the figure of a man standing there.

"There's more beauty where that came from." I said trying my best to sound seductive.

"Why don't you come a little closer my dear?" The man called to me.

I sashayed my hips and walked closer to him, when I was within reach he grabbed me pulling me close. It was the butler that was with Madame Red earlier in the shop! Right before my eyes he began to transform. His hair grew and turned bright red, his eyes became a greenish yellow, the color of acid. He gave a rather girly chuckle.

"You would look so beautiful painted in red." He picked me up over his shoulder and began running, and I began to panic. How come no one was stepping in yet? He took me into a dark room and threw me on a table tying me down. I began struggling against the binds, tearing springing into my eyes.

"Now, let's get to work." He said with another chuckle and a grin.

He picked up a long jagged knife and leaned over my body, "Hm, I wonder where I should begin. You're just so beautiful it's so hard to decide." Tears began falling down my face, no one was going to save me, and I was going to die here.

"I suggest you step away from her Shinigami." The voice of Sebastian echoed out through the room.

"Oh! Sebby! You've come to claim me I see!" Grell said as he began going into a fit of romance.

The Undertaker appeared at my side and picked me up, "I'm sorry that we didn't get to you sooner love."

He rushed us back outside and Ciel was standing behind Sebastian. Grell came running out,

"Hey that's my work in progress!" Grell yelled running out of the building we were in, "Let me finish up my work and then you can violate me all you want Sebby!" Grell squealed.

"I will allow you to do no such thing." The Undertaker growled.

"Sebastian, this is an order. Kill Jack the Ripper." Ciel said removing the eye patch over his eye revealing a bright purple seal in his eye.

"Yes my Lord." Sebastian said bowing with his hand over his heart.

I looked up to the Undertaker, "What's going on? I'm so confused!" My head was beginning to pound with everything that was happening, none of it making sense to me at all.

"Don't worry Kitten, I promise to explain everything." The Undertaker said in reassurance as he sat me down, but he still kept a firm grip on my waist holding me close to him.

Sebastian and Grell flew into battle, I was hardly able to keep up with their intense speed and movement. Sebastian was fighting with this bare hands while Grell had a chainsaw. I watched in horror as Ciel was grabbed by his Aunt, Madame Red and thrown into a nearby wall. Madame Red held a knife at Ciel's throat.

"Young Master!" Sebastian yelled, he couldn't move as he was holding Grell's chainsaw in between his hands preventing it from cutting his head off.

Madame Red was holding the knife in the air, its steely blade glinting in the moonlight as it wavered if only for a split second.

"No!" I yelled breaking from the Undertakers grasp and running forward.

I tackled Madame Red to the ground, acting purely on instinct. Madame Red grabbed me and held me in front of her pressing the knife against my throat.

"I can't bring myself to hurt you Ciel. I made a promise to protect you. But this girl here, I feel the need to paint her brilliant red." She said laughing softly.

"I told you to kill the boy…" Grell said as he appeared behind both of us, his voice laced with disappointment.

"It's too bad then. I'll have to end both of your lives." He said as he plunged his chainsaw through both Madame Red and I.

~Undertaker's P.O.V~

I watched in horror as Grell's death scythe went through Madame Red and my Kitten, blood spewing onto the floors and walls around us as they both fell limp to the ground. Madame Red's cinematic records busted out of her, flying around everyone. Her records mostly consisted of her sister and Ciel and then the things that led her to insanity. Grell sighed as her final breath of life left her.

"What a shame." He said before turning to Kitten.

I ran over to her and gathered her into my arms as I watched her cinematic records. It showed her with a family, she was an only child with her mother and her father. Her name was Lucia. She was so happy and carefree. Grell skipped forward and it showed her as a teen dressed entirely in black standing beside two coffins, two white roses in her hand. As tears steadily fell down her perfect cheeks she placed the roses down. Her parents had died in a freak accident. Grell skipped forward once again and this time it showed her standing on a stage, hardly clothed, she was simply in her undergarments. Men standing before the stage were placing bids on her, and eventually she was sold, considered to be a rare gem for her exotic looks and features. She was a slave, and a poorly treated one at that. She was abused and beaten for doing the simplest of things wrong, the men were sadistic and cruel and I felt rage burning in my stomach as I saw her being beaten over and over again. Eventually one of the guys tried to kill her in the woods, he thought she was dead when he left but I watched as she got up and began wandering along the streets. This was when she met me…

"Oh my. She has been through quite the ordeal, and as you said Undertaker she doesn't remember who or what she is. I noticed in her records she can heal very quickly and has the tolerance to withstand a lot. I see no reason as to why she should have to die." Grell said as he sent her cinematic records back into her.

"She should wake up within a day or two." Grell said as he  
turned around, only running straight into William T. Spears.

"Grell Sutcliff due to your violations of the Shinigami code, and you are also in violation of your contract for killing souls that are not on the to die list. This is unacceptable! Due to this violation I will be taking your death scythe." He said taking Grell's chainsaw and replacing it with a pair of scissors.

"William! Not my baby!" Grell cried

"I can't listen to this anymore, I'm taking Kitten home." I said standing up, holding Lucia in my arms.

I got home in the blink of an eye, I ran inside and set Lucia down on the bed. I sat beside her, running a hand gently across her face. She was breathing softly, and even though she was stained inn blood she was the most beautiful creature I had ever laid eyes on and I was too far gone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! I just wanted to thank those of ya'll who have been leaving me reviews for this story. I love them, and they really help me in my writing. I appreciate it. I don't own Kuroshitsuji, the only thing I own in my OC, other than that all credit goes to the creator. **

Lucia's P.O.V

I awoke with a startled gasp jolting upward, memories of last night and my past flooding through my mind. Tears began flowing down my cheeks, and a soft sob escaped my throat. I felt warm arms envelope me and I was pulled into the familiar chest of the Undertaker, he moved us to where I was sitting on his lap facing him my face buried in the crook of his neck.

"It's okay to cry Kitten." He said softly in my ear as he ran his hands down my back running his fingers through my hair.

I couldn't even respond, I could only cry harder. I remembered everything, my parent's death, my slavery, what I was... Everything coursed through me and I couldn't help but to feel overwhelmed. It was all too much to swallow in one sitting. It was as if a flood gate in my mind had been opened and everything that was once suppressed was crashing down on me.

Suddenly, I felt pain in my back, it was bearable at first but slowly it turned into an unbearable and horrid pain that was consuming me, it felt like my skin was being ripped open. Then all the sudden the pain was gone, but I felt something on my back. A light weight,

"Beautiful…" The Undertaker whispered his hand reaching up and touching the thing on my back.

I looked behind me and saw that I had sprouted a set of magnificent red, feathered wings. I let out a shocked gasp unable to believe what I was seeing, it all seemed surreal.

"You're part demon love. A very special kind of breed, exotic, almost unheard of today." He said softly, tilting my face up to where he could look into my watery green eyes.

"You don't think I'm a monster?" I asked quietly.

"No dear, not at all. Quite the contrary actually. You're more beautiful than ever."

I swept away the Undertaker's bangs and gasped at the color of his eyes, they were an acid green, tinged with yellow. They were the most wonderful eyes I had ever seen in.

"Are you afraid?" The Undertaker's voice was whisper soft, full of emotions he was having a hard time controlling.

"No, I could never be afraid of you." I said honestly.

"Well, you should be. I'm a true monster." The sadness in his voice was heart breaking.

"You're one of the most kind people I have ever met, you didn't know me, didn't know where I came from and yet you still took me in. If that isn't kindness I don't know what is." I said touching his cheek gently.

"You're too kind to me Lucia." Hearing my name on his lips sent shivers across my body.

"I always wondered why Sebastian seemed so familiar to me, why I felt this pain in my head whenever he was around, why I was so afraid of him. He was behind my parent's death, behind their murder. I knew somewhere in my heart that the "accident" that my parents were in was no accident. It was too bizarre." I said more to myself than to the Undertaker.

"He wanted them dead so he could get to me, seeing as I was a rare half-breed he could use me as a pawn in his sick games." I continued on, venom filling my voice.

"Hey, shush it's okay now. I promise that Sebastian will pay for what he put you through."

I went to fold in my wings but the Undertaker put his hands on them, "Leave them out, they're too gorgeous."

I looked back up at the Undertaker, fighting internally about what I should do, there was so much I wanted to say or do but I just couldn't seem to find the words. With only the light of the candle in the room, a romantic glow was cast over the room. The air was silent with emotions and tension, neither of us knowing what the other was going to do. The Undertaker pulled me closer still, our bodies flush against one another. I felt my cheeks turn red at our proximity, my heart thundering in my chest like the beating of drums.

"I was so scared I had lost you. And it made me realize how much I needed you…" The Undertaker said quietly breaking the silence before his lips descended onto mine.

I let out a shocked gasp before melting into the kiss winding my arms around his neck and entangling my hands in his silver hair. The kiss left me breathless and in a haze. He pulled away and smiled at my flushed appearance, leaning his forehead against mine.

"I promise I'll protect you. No matter what." His voice was strong with conviction and it made me feel like that no matter what I'd have someone. I didn't have to be alone anymore.

The Undertaker picked me up and took me to the kitchen, "I know you must be hungry. You've been out for about two days now." He said as he sat me down on the counter.

My stomach began growling at the mention of food and I blushed softly, "Yeah, I am quite famished."

"Then I'll get to cooking." He said with a grin.

As the Undertaker began to cook I was left to my thoughts. I had saved Ciel, and then Madame Red tried to kill me, but Grell killed us both. But I was allowed to live. I began thinking of my past to when I was with my parents…

_~~~Flashback~~~_

_"Lucia! Come inside, it will start storming soon!" My mother called for me from the front door of our mansion. I smiled and began running home._

_"Coming mama!" I shouted._

_I hugged my mom tightly as I ran up to her, she laughed softly hugging me back._

_"You're such a sweet girl. Never let anyone take that away from you." She whispered as we walked inside. I sat down in front of the fire trying to rid my skin of the cold days chill._

_"Your father and I will be back soon, he has an important meeting that needs to be taken care of and I must go with him. Mind your nanny. We love you. And remember, never show anyone you're secret. It would put you in danger." She said as she kissed my head one last time before leaving. I never knew what she and papa were talking about. My "Secret". I always knew I was different though. It just took me a long time to find out how different I truly was._

_That night was the last time I saw my parents alive._

_"We're sorry Miss Lucia, it was a freak accident. They're saying that the horses went crazy and drove the carriage off the side of the road and into the water." Hearing these words my heart crumbled into a million tiny pieces. I was 15 at the time. And I had never felt more alone. More deserted. I didn't know what to do._

_The funeral was the worst part, I could only stand there and watch my parents bodies float down into the ground. Tears flowed down my face as I looked back on all the good times we had together. All the memories. I put white roses on both of their caskets, they were both too young to be dead…_

_Not long after my parents death was I kidnapped. I was sleeping in the living room, my nanny upstairs fast asleep, a man dressed as a butler approached me in my sleep, his fuchsia eyes burning brightly with sadistic glee._

_"Finally, I have you." He whispered as he took me away._

_The next time I woke up I was on a stage, hardly dressed, and in a room filled with men. _

_"Next up is Lucia Faye. A rare gem from London, her parents died in a freak accident and she has no known relatives. We'll start the bidding at $1,000" A deep voice called out to the crowd. This was whenever my time as a slave began. _

_~~~End of Flashback~~~_

"Kitten? Are you alright? You're looking rather pale." I was brought back to reality by the voice of the Undertaker, he was standing close in front of me, waving a hand in front of my face.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was just looking back into my past." My voice cracked at the end and a stray tear fell from the corner of my eye.

The Undertaker wiped the tear away and hugged me tightly, "I'm so sorry Lucia. You didn't deserve any of the things that happened to you. You're so innocent. I promise everyone that hurt you will pay for everything they've done to you. This I swear."

"Thank you..." I said clutching him to me tighter. If I didn't have the Undertaker, I don't know where I would be.


	5. Chapter 5

**This is such a filler chapter I'll go ahead and tell you. I apologize, but I just wasn't feeling it. It has information and stuff in it though. I promise the next one will be better. **

The Undertaker and I ate in comfortable silence, simply enjoying each other's company. I could only wonder what _we_ were now, after our moment in the bedroom it was evident that we both harbored feelings for one another. Kami knows that I do. He has awakened a new array of feelings that I was so unaccustomed to and unaware I had.

I took a quick glance at him as he stood up as the front door bell rang signaling an incoming customer. I put my plate in the sink and walked into the front where Sebastian stood at the counter, Ciel nowhere to be found. I felt rage build inside me as I looked at the demon butler. His lips curved upward in a smirk,

"Ah, Lucia. So glad that you're doing well. I was quite worried about you." He said in a voice of mock care.

As I began walking towards them the Undertaker stepped in front of me, "Calm down. Believe me, as much as I would like to rip out the demon's throat I must restrain." He said, his lips brushing my ear.

I took a deep breath and composed myself, "Why?" I asked, my voice shaking as I tried to control the whirling emotions that were coursing through me.

"My dear, now is not the time nor the place for such explanations that would take so much time to fully explain." He said with a dark chuckle.

I slammed my fist down on the counter top, "You owe at least an explanation for the years of Hell I was put through!" I yelled shaking with a boiling anger.

Sebastian only laughed as his burnt crimson eyes turned into a feral fuchsia.

"Lucia, you will always be mine. No matter where you hide, or where you run. I will follow you and I will find you." His voice was dark and guttural, like an animal.

I watched as he disappeared with a puff of black smoke filling the room, the scent burned my nostrils and made my eyes spring up with tears. I reached out blindly in search of the Undertaker in hopes that he was somewhere close to me.

"Lucia?" The Undertaker called as he grabbed me and pulled his cloak around me, shielding me from the harmful effects of the smoke.

We tumbled into my bed room, both of us coughing as we tried to fill our lungs with fresh air. I let out a sigh.

"I swear I'm going to kill him." The Undertaker said, his voiced filled with a dark tone that I had never heard him speak with.

I sat up from my spot on top of the Undertaker and blushed quickly removing myself from him.

"Not if I kill him first. I don't even totally understand what he was talking about! How am I his, we don't have a contract made, he has no rule over me. I just- I don't understand." I said exasperated.

"Hey, don't worry. I know everything is still in a haze to you. I promise to figure it all out for you. I'm gonna help you through this. I won't leave you." He whispered as he moved a stray strand of hair out of my face. I was mesmerized by his green eyes, they we captivating and could suck you into them in a second.

"What are you Undertaker?" I asked absent mindedly as I traced a finger over his scar on his face. I could feel his muscles tense and he closed his eyes with a sigh.

"Do you really want to know Love?"

"Yes."

He came ad sat beside me, taking my hand in his.

"I'm not a good person Lucia, I can tell you that much now. I was a shinigami, a Grim Reaper like William and Grell. I was actually one of the most famous Grim Reapers there ever was. I used to just simply reaper the souls of the living like any normal reaper. But then I began to preform experiments on them for my own recreational pleasures. I was pretty much banished from the Society." He said looking away, his voice was distant and far away. He was physically here with me, but I could tell he was thinking back to distant time.

"If you weren't a good person, you wouldn't have taken me in. You wouldn't care for me in the way that you do, I know you're afraid of the darkness in you, but there is also good there that you can't ignore. I'm afraid of myself. I remember my past, but I still can't seem to figure out _who_ I really am." I wiped away tears that threatened to fall down my cheeks.

"Aw, Lucia please don't shed tears. Not for me nor for you. We'll make it through this don't worry." He pulled me into him and held me tightly.

"How do you plan to help me?" I asked pulling away slightly.

"I need to get in contact with William and have him look up a few things from the Shinigami Library. I'll begin my own research. But I figure you must have some sort of powers locked within you just waiting to be unleashed. And I plan to help train you, and then we'll take on Sebastian and make him pay for everything that he has put you through." He took my cheeks in his hands and gave me a firm kiss, smiling his old infamous grin that made my heart flutter.


	6. Chapter 6

**I am back! It's been awhile. I'm pretty proud of this chapter, it's really nice in my opinion, but leave me a review and tell me what you think! I don't own Kuroshitsuji, clearly I am not that amazing. **

"Lucia, Lucia my darling tis only me. I'm here with you, I'm right here." A soft reassuring voice whispered into my ears bringing me out from the darkness of my mind. I was subdued to only sobbing clutching the Undertaker in my arms like a vice, afraid that he would disappear should I let go. He held me tighter and laid down allowing me to sob into his chest as he stroked my hair gently murmuring things of sweetness into my ears. He leaned back against the head board of the bed, just allowing me to calm down. As the last of my tears subsided I wiped my eyes and gave a small whimper of a laugh.

"I'm sorry. It was just a bad dream."

"Don't apologize, I'm just glad that you're alright. When I woke up to your screams I was horrified that you were being attacked. Do you want to talk about it?" He asked still holding me, his fingers lightly tracing up and down my arms.

"I can hardly even remember what it was at this point. There was blood, so much of it. I was choking on it, the darkness was frigid and all consuming. My body felt as if it was lit ablaze, I felt nails running along my body cutting deeply into my skin. I was frozen. I was forced to endure the agony. And… there was laughter. Dark laughter that chilled you to your bones. It was all around me, sending me into my own insanity." By the time I had finished speaking I was trembling, goose bumps had rose over my skin and I felt just as cold as I had felt in my dream.

"That's pretty dark kitten. But with everything that's going on I can hardly expect you to be in perfect mental health."

I turned around and faced Undertaker at the same time I let my wings unfold spreading them as far as they possibly would.

"Will you stay with me? Even if it's just for tonight, I don't think I can bare to be alone and face my nightmares all over again." I felt weak asking him, but at the same time I was too afraid to be alone.

"Of course. I'll stay with you tonight and every night if you want me to." He gave me one of his grins that melted my heart and made my fears dissolve. He laid down, pulling the covers open motioning for me to lay down. I smiled and folded in my wings before curling up into his side. And with his strong arms around my waist, I drifted into a peaceful slumber.

When I next awoke I felt refreshed and ready for another day. Undertaker was sleeping peacefully beside me, his arms still around my waist in a vice grip. I tried to slip out from underneath them but he just wound them around me tighter pulling me down onto his chest.

"Five more minutes darling." He muttered under his breath still half asleep.

I bent down and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips, this roused him quite quickly as he began moving his lips against mine.

I gave a little laugh, "See that seemed to get you up quite quickly."

"Not fair." He breathed out rubbing his eyes.

"Come on, I'm ready to begin training." I said with childlike eagerness.

Undertaker sat up and ran a hand through his hair, yawning. "Okay, you win. But first let me fix us something to eat."

He stood up and stretched, it was then I realized he didn't have a shirt on, his lean muscles flexed against his skin and I felt my face grow hot. He turned and smirked.

"Come on Kitten."

I followed him into his kitchen where he began brewing us some tea, "Now we aren't going to go all out in our training today, just some basics. We need to get you used to your wings before you can really do anything. Also I'll teach you some basic defense. I don't want to push you too much before you're ready for the big stuff." He gave a grin and winked at me.

"Where are we going to train?" It didn't seem like there were many inconspicuous places here in London where we could train in peace.

"I know of a place where we'll be alone." His voice sent shivers along my body as I imagined us in a secluded place alone and away from the city.

We ate and then quickly packed for the day. We planned on working all day with breaks in between, Undertaker closed up the shop and we began walking along the cobblestone streets of London. It was bustling and busy like it is most days, I kept my new wings closely pressed to my back so I didn't draw attention to myself any more than my bright red hair already did. Undertaker took hold of my hand gently weaving our fingers together as we navigated the crowded streets.

Soon we came to a patch of thick and dense forest that sounded alive with life as birds chirped and called out to one another overhead.

"This was a place I discovered not too long ago, it's quite serene and nice." He said softly as he led me through the woods. We came to a clearing that was aloft with sunlight that came down from the cracks in the trees above. I set down our picnic basket and stretched allowing my wings to fly out. The Undertaker chuckled and walked over to me.

"You are such a beautiful creature." He said running a hand along one of my wings, he leaned in close to my face, his breath on my lips, when suddenly he turned me around and pinned me to the soft Earth below.

"Rule number one, never let your guard down." He said into my ear.

"Hey that's not fair. You played dirty!"

"All's fair in love and war my dear." He said as he pulled me back up.

I rounded on him aiming for his chest with a kick, he grabbed my ankle making a tsking noise at me, "You've gotta be faster." He said as he threw my leg back causing me to stumble off balance. He threw off his coat as he lunged forward grabbing me at my waist, I struggled to move free of his grip.

"The more you struggle the weaker you become. Focus your energy in one spot and unleash it, this will give a more damaging blow."

I took a deep breath and focused on the way he was holding me; I ducked down slithering through his arms, rolling out onto the floor. I jumped back up crouching defensively as he stood there looking cool, calm, and collected is ever.

I ran towards him jumping up roundhouse him in the side but once more he was faster than I was. He simply side stepped me and grinned.

"Okay, clearly we have a lot to work on in the area of self-defense but what I really want to get to work on is teaching you how to fly."

I sighed and grabbed a bottle of water, downing it quickly. I spread my wings reveling in the feeling of them stretching out.

"They're like muscles you have to work them and build them just like any other part of your body. I want you to simply focus on flapping them, don't worry about pulling yourself up into the air yet, just get them moving."

I focused on the muscles where my wings were attached to my back, I pictured them moving up and down gently. They responded and gave a small flap creating a gust of wind.

"Okay, this might be easier than I imagined." Undertaker said with a smile, "Now jump up while flapping your wings and just stay there, don't move."

I flapped my wings and jumped simultaneously and there I was suspended in air as my brilliant red feathered wings worked to keep me off the ground. I gave a shocked gasp at the feeling. I felt free, like a bird. I pushed harder and rose a few more feet till I was above Undertaker.

"That is truly amazing my darling. Now lean forward and try to move around in the clearing."

This was all much easier than I imagined, moving felt so natural and right to me. I took off flying up above the trees, the feeling of the wind blowing around me was exhilarating. After everything I had been through in my life, I finally had my wings and was free to fly.

I landed back down on the ground and ran to the Undertaker throwing my arms around his neck kissing him with such giddy delight I thought I might've simply exploded. He took me by the waist and pulled me closer, angling his head towards me sending the butterflies in my stomach on a rampage.

"Well well well. Look what we have here. A demon and a reaper in love." A voice brought us back to the reality around us. We both turned to see a man standing in the shadows, he looked like Sebastian, but his liquid gold eyes were framed with glasses and his hair was more kept. I took a trembling step back, a hand over my mouth.

"Claude…"


End file.
